In My Hood
by Seductive Angel
Summary: This story is about the Inuyasha gang. But here’s the twist, their all Black and live in the BX Bronx. Plus their all actually in gangs.InuYasha's beginning.
1. Chapter 1: First day in the BX

This story is about the Inuyasha gang. But here's the twist, their all Black and live in the BX (Bronx). Plus their all actually in a gang. Some are with the Crips. And some are with the Bloods. So this is rated T right not. Later it will be rated R/M (whatever) because of the cussing, gore, violence, drug use , and sexual content(including rape) (dun dun duuuuun).This story will have a little bit of everything. So without further ado, her is my second Inuyasha story.

Disclaimer do not own Inuyasha or Ecko or Escalade (alas)

**IN MY HOOD **

Chapter 1:Kagome's first day in the BX

"Mom why do we have to move?" Kagome Dejon said to her momma while she was trying to fix her huge t-shirt. "Because out here I actually found a place that would hire me". Kagome's mom was a drug addict in her so called_ past life_,so now she's tryin' to clean up her act. "But its not fair mom, I mean I had a good thing going in Harlem" the brown haired girl said aloud. "Oh stop whining and get your butt down here and help me unpack." the teenage girl rolled her eyes and went downstairs to help her out.

When Kagome got down stairs she continued complaining. "Mom you know this ain't fair, I had a life, friends, boys starting to like me and now I got to start all over again and... "Hush Kagome you're not going to have energy left to help me. Don't worry 'bout it. I'm sure you'll make friends again. Youse a very nice girl and peoples like you so chill 'kay boo?" said a very assuring momma. "Thanks momma I needed that."replied the young teenager. And with that, they both went on to accesorizing their new home. Her brother, Souta, wasn't their to help because he already has friends that live here. _Lucky. _Kagome thought to herself. _He has friends everywhere. I bet if he went to any state he'll already have friends, bitch ass mother...whoa is I jealous.Damn I hope not, I'm the older one, he should be hatin' on me. "_Kagome, are you going to help me with this last box already?"_Yes the last box, soon I'll get the chance to see if the "BX" is really what people say it is_.

When she was tellin' peoples bout' how she was going to live in the "BX" they told her to stay inside at all times and if you gotta go outside stay low. She heard even inside people ain't safe. All cause of the evil sons of bitches the Crips and the Bloods. Err' time someone says one of those names they shudder in fear. Some in Harlem don't mind showing fear, while others say "they ain't sacred" knowing they'd run like a motherfucka if one of dem came walkin' down their street corner. She had heard some crazy shit bout' Harlem, but the "BX" sounded like hell. Kagome almost cried when she heard that they were moving their. Yet, now she's here and she ain't heard gun shots every 5 seconds like people think be goin' on 'round here. _Maybe I'm livin' in the_ _good neighborhood_. She thought to herself as she helped her mom unpack the last box.

"Whew! There, we're done. Come on hows 'bout u and I how hang with g-pa (A/N:grandpa), wake him up from his nap and watch TV with him?" replied an exhausted woman. "Thanks, but no ma, I was wonderin' if I could go and check out the "BX" for a little while since it the beginning of the summa' . Please mom I promise I'll be careful" she quickly said after she saw her moms agape expression. "Well I don't know, hows 'bout I come with you, you'll be safer that way."said the momma "UMMM no I wanna check it out fo myself if that a'ight" "O.K I'll let you go, but only if you promise to be back by 8:00pm and you stop talkin' so ghetto" "Fine mom , oh and can I use the car so I'll be safer?" Kagome replied trying to use her_ cuddly voice_ and _pouting eyes. "_Hell to the no, that car cost me too much for you to be wreckin' it" "Pweese mom I'm 15 years old already , plus I have a permit." the teenager said using her voice and face as hard as she could to convince her. "Ohhhh. Ok. I hate it when you use that face on me." said the agitated woman. Kagome was poppin' with joy now, but not in front of her mother , she didn't like that kind of dancing.

She was now in her newly decorated room. She had a chrome/gold bed with lavender/pink/sky blue sheets, pillows, and comforter with glitter all over. On each side of the bed their were similar tables only one was chrome and the other was gold. The chrome one had a pink fountain and a lavender lava lamp. While the gold had a book, memo pad, and a blue glittered statue of a African American female jazz singer. On the foot of the bed their was a pink glittery ottoman under a lavender and blue sparkled rug. Her closet now had glittery lavender, pink, and light blue sticker all over it. She didn't do the walls she thought that would be tacky. Her vanity table was painted those three colors and had silver and gold glitter thrown all over it before the paint dried. And had three drawers for all her accessories, and cosmetics. The mirror around the edges was frosted and had silver and gold glitter. The entertainment center was those three colors had sliver glitter on one side gold on the other and had all her electronics in it including her TV, stereo, flattening and curling iron, cd player, and her old electric toys.(A/N: My room does not look like this. I just have a wild imagination.)

Kagome immediately went for the mirror, and started looking at herself. She had dark brown hair down to her mid-back, black that were just too adorable, a cute little nose, and lips which she thought looked luscious but not big enough . She was real short for her age which made her go around unnoticed a lot, size C 32 breasts, slender legs, size 7'1/2 shoe size feet, a 2 pack (A/N:abs), a lil' hip, and an lil' ass. Not a small ass but enough to grab. Her complexion was milk chocolate. Usually she thought Ok, but today she thought she was lookin' pretty good. She put on her pink lace lingerie, with the pink ecko tube top with her white glittery ecko skirt that had _ECKO _stitched in pink, with her pink glittered scrunchie she put her hair on a loose pony tail, and her pink and white 3-inch heel boots. (A/N : Now I look like this..sort of)

"Well, I guess I'm ready." Kagome said while heading down the stairs. "Bye momma I promise to be home by 10'o clock" " 8'o clock" replied the woman aware of her daughters scheme._ Damn_ Kagome thought. "OK see ya later." And with that, she was out the door.

Kagome was on the road now, looking at everything. There were a lot of weird dudes with crusty lips that wouldn't stop scratching themselves. She thinks their called crack-heads(A/N: She's right ). She saw a lot of hookers. Or people that want to hookers, just hoes probably. Than she saw a whole bunch of dudes just standing on the street corner. The more she drove the more the got scarred. _Damn its only 6:45 I have to find something that'll eat up my time. _So Kagome to go to a near by arcade she heard about in Harlem.

When she got there she was totally amazed. She thought it would be al run-down but it was big and creative. Kagome was in a daze as she looked around. There were neon lights all over the ceiling and walls in all types of colors. Video games, laser tag, a golf course, race track, a mini restaurant, bowling alley, and other things she didn't get a chance to look at. _Who would have thought that the "BX" would have such a raw arcade._ Kagome was so in shock that she didn't see that she was about to bump into someone. "Oops I sorry I didn't see you there" " Oh its okay I wasn't looking either" said the black haired girl. "Hi my name is Sango Thompson" the girl replied while shaking her hand. "I'm Kagome Dejon" "Well Kagome I guess you're new 'round herre." "Hell yeah I don't know where to go." "I can help you. I know all the hottest spots and _Game Zone _is one of 'em." "Can you give me the tour?" " A'ight "

The two new friends went lookin' around at the arcade. They played a couple games, went into the laser tag room, and had a whole sausage pizza. "I really like this place I could stay herre fo' hours but I got a curfew" Kagome said sadly. "Yeah I used to but the rules got changed." Sango replied while thinking of her terrible past. "Oh at least you ain't got to be home by 8:00" "Damn its almost 7:30 now. Do you think you can go to one more place befo' you head home?" "Maybe but only fo' like a few minutes." Then Sango got an idea "I know why don't we give each other our phone numbers and we can do sumthin' another time?" "Ok thats a good idea." Then they both exchanged cell and phone #'s. "Okay" Sango said "Its 7: 30 now do you wanna see da club?" "A'ight will I make it home in time?" "You should be able to." "Whose car should we take?" Kagome asked."We can take yours since you have to be home so early, I come back here and get my car later." Then, they were gone.

When they found the club, Kagome found herself in a daze again. There were blue, and white lights erry' where. The teen club was called _Icy_. She was just about to get into a parking spot, when some nigga with silver hair and an Escalade got into it instead. "Yo get your ass out of my spot!" Kagome yelled."Ummm Kagome I thinks you betta calm 'dat down" "Hell to the no, he took my spot. Yeah nigga I'm talkin' to you, get yo car and get out of my spot!" The raged girl said. Suddenly , the boy got out of the truck.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

Well there is the first chapter . I hope you like it . All types are able to review me. I have a dream, that one day, I will have over 100 reviews. Please help me make that dream come true. And who is this silver haired boy, what is he gonna do and say, will he let her get the spot, why did Sango tell her to calm down? Find out the answer to all of those questions and more in Chapter 2 _Icy and Inuyasha._

Love

Seductive Angel (blows a kiss)


	2. Chapter 2 : ICY and Inuyasha

This story is about the Inuyasha gang. But here's the twist, their all Black and live in the BX (Bronx). Plus their all actually in a gang. Some are with the Crips. And some are with the Bloods. Now rated R/M (whatever) because of the cussing, gore, violence, drug use , and sexual content(including rape) (dun dun duuuuun). Here is chapter 2.

Disclaimer do not own Inuyasha or Nike (alas)

**IN MY HOOD **

Chapter 2: _ICY _and Inuyasha

"Yo bitch, does you know who you talkin' to?" said the young man "Yeah some white haired nigga that took my spot. "Ho this spot is fo' me and me only." "Oh yeah, well nigga I don't see you're name on it. That's when he pointed to a spot on the ground that had some writing on it. "Oh shit, I'm sorry I didn't know." "See I 'dun told you to calm 'dat down." chimed in Sango "What the hell does that say? Inudana?" No bussa its Inu-ya-sha, got it?" with each word he took another step closer. "I don't need this." and Kagome and Sango started walking towards. "Uh Sango, I only have a chance to dance to one song befo' I go home is that ai'ght wit' you?" "Sure just let me know when you leave. You won't believe what niggas' would do to a girl that's by themselves."

That when she saw it , well him actually. It was that Inuyasha nigga. He was fine as HELL! He had a Milk Chocolate complexion, a strong jaw line, long silver hair ,and gold eyes that could take you're breath away. The he was sportin' that white tee', jeans ,and Nikes looks. On some dudes it make them look like they threw something. But it looked hot to def' on him. Kagome was in such awe with this fine nigga , that she forgot to dance. She pretended to dance every time he looked in her direction. Before she knew it the song was over. "Sango what school do you go to?" "I go to Malcolm X High School." Really? Me too!" " What a coincidence so I'll see you at school then." When Kagome and Sango were walkin' out the do', Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at each other.

Kagome got home on time, at 7:59. Usually at this point everyone was in their rooms, doin' their own thang. Kagome was in her bed thinkin' about Inuyasha. _Why does someone so fine have to be so mean? Hopefully I won't have to see him again. But in a way , I want to. I want to see those gold eyes again. I want to see that beautifully shaded skin. I wanna...Whoa, whoa_ _rewind. I am not going to be fanastizing about so nigga' who called me a ho, bitch, bussa, and would have called me other thing if I ain't walk away. So I guess it's both a positive and negative if I don't see him again. Positive : I won't have to be insluted by him. Neagtive : I won't see that gorgeous face again. "_Oh well." Kagome said as she flipped on the TV.

_**Inuyasha Point Of View**_

Inuyasha came home at 3:00 am so he could get some real food. "You home baby?" Kikyo said as she turned over the pork chop. "Bitch it don't matter as long as you give me what I want right?" "Right, here's you're food baby." When she put the plate down he got a good look at her face. 'Dat girl at the club looked like her. "Baby, why do you smell like Curves perfume?" Oh yeah the girl he fucked said she had that shit on. "Yeah so?" "I thought that you might be cheatin' on me." Kikyo replied afraid for the response. "Look ho I ain't cheatin',some bitches were all over because they know whom I is, thats all." "OK baby I apologize for asking. I never will again." She said grateful that she didn't have a black eye. Well, at least not this time. _Pimpin ain't easy _Inuyasha thought.

For some reason when Kikyo tried to get Inuyasha to "make love" to her, he didn't even fuck her. He couldn't. His mind was on that girl who cussed him out at da' club. He couldn't stop lookin' at the her. At first he thought he was attracted to her. _Hell naw. She just another girl that he wanted to fuck but didn't get a chance to. _He thought. "But I'll get a chance to." Then for press one button on his cell phone and a number dialed.

"Yo" said the guy on the other line. "What up it's me. Yo I need to to help me get this ho." replied Inuyasha. "What's her name?" said Miroku "Shit I don't know, I'll call Sango she was wit' her." Inu stated " And when you do, can you tell her I said hi?" "Yo' sprung ass" "I ain't sprung nigga, just tell her I said hi!" "Fine,damn lader' "Peace" "Nigga don't say peace" (click) Inuyasha pushes another button and a number dials

"Hey, Sango?" "Yeah it's me hey, how you doin' Inuyasha" "Ai'ght. Yo I wanna know 'bout that girl you was with at _ICY_." Yeah her name is Kagome Dejon and she goin' to the same school as us." "Oh fo' real? Kagome eh?" Yeah, but the way yo' ass treated I don't think she'll go for you." " I bet you I could get her ass in 15 hours!" "Hell to the no, she my friend I not goin' to do sum' stupid shit like dat'! " Oh she yo' friend now?" "Yes" "Kay den' , I guess I'll see you at school , along with yo' _new friend _(laughing)" "Shut up( laughing) Bye, Inuyasha" "Uh... Bye" .

Kikyo asked if she could go to _ICY _with her friends. " OK. I want you home at three" " All right baby I promise you that I'll be home by then baby. Bye I love you" "Eh." And with that, Kikyo was gone. Inuyasha pushed another button and a number dialed. "Shippo, I need you to keep yo' eyes on Kikyo fo' me. I don't want no niggas up on her. If so, kick dey' ass fo' me. And if she try to hook up with another nigga, let me know and leave the rest to me." "OK, I'll do that, as long as you give me what you know what I want" _Damn Shippo sho' knows how to get want he wants_. Inuyasha thought." A'ight" " Fine I'll do it, but its only 'cause you my dawg." "Bye" ""Bye Inuyasha" (click)

Now with that out of the way, I need to find a way to get that Kagome girl. But it shouldn't be that hard. I ain't never have no girl walk away from me without wantin' some of this dick. And she won't be the first.

We'll I hope you all liked my second chapter. The third one will be coming soon. What is Inuyasha going to say Kagome when he see's her at school? Who are these Miroku and Shippo people? What did Shippo want? Why is Kikyo so nice to Inuyasha when he treats her like crap? Find out in the next Chapter 3 _The Crips! _


	3. Chapter 3 : The Crips

Hey y'all! You've waited long enough for another chapter, and here it is. If you don't know about the story so far. Kagome Dejon moves to the Bronx from Harlem and befriends Sango while having to deal with the mean but fine as hell Inuyasha. In this chapter the gang all meet each other in Malcolm X high and start a few fights, literally. Hope you enjoy!

_In My Hood_

Disclaimer: I do not own Rocawear, Baby Phat, Probe, Air Force Ones, G-Unit,orInuyasha

Chapter 3 : The Crips

* * *

Sango Jones woke up in here cloud-theme room and instantly grinned at the thought of having a friend who wasn't afraid of who she was, or the crew she rolled wit'. She turned on her light blue tv to find the weather for the day. A light-skinned Black-Hispanic woman in front of a map of New York popped on the screen with a white suit on and said "_The forecast for today will be Upper 80's, no clouds and not a hint of precipitation. Perfect for fishers and . . . " That's all I need to know. I think I'll wear my new skirt and boots today._ Sangothought as she walked over to her closet. It wasn't very hard to find the skirt, since she ain't never owned a pair in her life. It was short but not too short so she wouldn't get into trouble at school but enough to have guys and a certain someone look at her. It was light denim and had the words "Ghetto-licious" written across the back in rhinestones. She pulled it out of her closet and hung it on the doorknob. Sango also put on the doorknob a white tank top with ROCAWEAR written cross the chest, and a high cut denim jacket framed in rhinestones. _Too bad I didn't get any jewelry. I would look too iced out! _

She took her shower and decided to take her time. She was in no hurry to leave for school because she wanted to look and feel her best that is, until she saw that it was almost 8:15 and she was about to be late to her first class for the day if she didn't hurry her ass up! Sango jumped out of the shower and nearly bus' her shit! She tried to dry herself off when she couldn't find her towel. _Dammit! _She just ran around the apartment, letting the air do the work. When she was dry enough, she put on her clothes, drawers and silver boots, then put her book-bag and apple near the table near the door. She looked in the mirror and was actually satisfied with the way she looked.

Her breast weren't as big as she wanted but hips and ass sho' made up fo' it! Her legs were built like a turkey's and she had a Hershey chocolate complexion that was flawless. Her nose was long but narrow, long eyelashes with caramel colored eyes to match. Sango had blonde hair that was at least to the bottom of her back. So what if it wasn't hers? At least it looked good. She outlined her thin lips and her eyes with rhinestones that were blue and clear to match what she was wearing. She took a step and was pleased with herself and knew that her man would too.

Sango winked at herself for a job well done. She took a bite out of her apple, grabbed her book bag and left for school in her custom painted Probe.

"Hurry up Kagome or your going to miss the bus" Her mom yelled up the stairs. "OK!" "Kagome, I dunno why you tryin' to look all good an' shit! You ain't got any friends, or no man" Souta said jumping on her bed. She just ignored him because she did have friends now and she did look good. Ok well, that Inu nigga wasn't her friend but she was lookin' fi!

She had on a New York Knickerbocker jersey dress with the matchin' tennis shoes, choker, and earrings. Her hair was down but had a slight curl.

When she was finished wit' lookin' at herself, she had to fuck Souta up'. "Get the fuck off my bed!" She got a good blow at his chest and he rolled off the bed wit' a thud. "Ha! Dats' whatcha get fo' messin' wit' my shit and fo' bein' in my room nigga!" She rolled her eyes and stomped out of the room. Souta got up, brushed his shouldas and was prepared to make her day shitty like a mug when she got back home.

Downstairs, Kagome gave her momma a kiss on the cheek while grabbing her Trix cereal bar. "Bye g-pa." But he didn't respond, asleep like usual." Wait, Kagome, I got you a present that I wanted you to wear today." She said with a gold box in her hand. "What is it?" Kagome turned around. She momma just smiled and opened the box to see a platinum necklace with a 2-carat diamond heart at the end. "Oh my gad! Momma! How did you afford it? Thank you so much!" She gave her a hug and put the necklace on. "I could only afford it 'cause of the money I saved up and my new job. I know you ain't wanna move but I wanted to give you something that will give ya some confidence while you struttin' down that hallway. Think of it as a good luck charm." I will mom. Goodbye" "Bye" She closed the door and walked to the bus stop.

Shippo was on the bus tryin' to act as if he wasn't a freshman. Sure it was the first day of school and he wasn't the only fresh shit in there, but he was nervous as fuck. He didn't want no one fuckin wit' him 'cause he was tired of killin' niggas 'cause they stepped on his new Ones. But right now he was cool, since he was high on his new bag of weed he got from Inuyasha. Saturday Inuyasha asked him to spy on Kikyo in case she planned on meetin' anotha' nigga' there. She only chilled wit' her otha' bussa' friends . But that's not what he told him.

"_Well man she fuckin' someone else or not?" Inuyasha asked the next day (Sunday) over the phone. "It depends , you got my hit?" "Yeah it's wit' my stash right now" "A'ight, well...yeah, I saw her flirtin' wit' some dude and they lef' together."_ _"And her ass told me the reason why she came a hour late 'cause her girlfriend got sick, and I actually fell fo' dat' too! Cheatin' is what I do to her ass, not da' 'otha way 'round. What's dat niggas name so I can bus' his ass?" "Info' like that'll cost you 'anotha' ounce." "I'll give you 5 if you tell he where he live and go to school too." "Done deal, his name is Jakeen and..." "Hold up I know 'bout him , he even go to our school_._" "I still want my extra 5." "You'll get it, damn! And, man thanks for the lookout '" "Anytime B." "A'ight"._

It wasn't 'dat big of a lie. Jakeen did try messin' wit' Kikyo, butshe refused 'cause she's "in love " wit' Inuyasha. Why would a bitch even tell 'anotha' mofo 'dat? They both left the club at the same time, but not wit' each 'otha'. It was a win-win situation for him. He got 6 news bags of weed , and was finna' see a **extra **good fight! All thanks to Kikyo . Just when he thought that, he saw Kikyo on gettin' on 'da bus. _Yo, this ain't her stop. _She sat down in the seat in front of him. He tapped her shoulder. "Kikyo, Inuyasha wants you to meet him..." "Umm, excuse me? My name is Kagome not Kikyo" "Oh my bad, you look jus' like her though." _But Betta' . And 'dem juicy ass lips . I bet they DSL's too! _"Eh, umm sorry 'bout that mistake." "It's ok" she gave a polite smile. _And she got good teeth? _"Hey 'bout you get wit' me on Saturday so I can make it a sincere apology?" "Sorry boo, but I think I'm at least 3 years older than you and...and... ewww you smell like weed!" The whole bus started rollin' even the driver. "Be 'dat way then...bitch" She didn't even hear that, she was too busy thinkin' about Inuyasha. That nigga' wit' the fine face but bad mouth.

Inuyasha put on his G-Unit white tee wit' 'da matchin' jeans and a new pair of Ones and was ready for the first day of school. He was wonderin' how much pussy he could get dis' year. People would tell him that he was lucky that he didn't get no diseases, but he told 'dem ho's to make sure they took birth control and clean 'demselves befo' they messed wit' him 'cause if he got somethin', someone was gon' be dead the next day fa' sho'! He walked downstairs to see his chromed out Escalade without even a scratch. _Betta' had._ He turned off the alarm and a loud chirp went off when he opened the door. Inuyasha started the car, put it drive and rode off into what he thought was going to be a good day.

Kagome walked to the doors' entrance and was a bit frightened about the metal detectors. She saw some people taking out money and watches, while others had shanks, guns, and other weapons she ain't never seen in her entire life. Once she got there, this fat old and smelly white security guard said "Get ya' metal shit out." In a hill-billy type accent. She obeyed and took off her anklet, and money she had in her purse. Than another white guy, not as ugly or fat came up to her and put the detector up in all the crevices of her body. "She's clean" the younger guard said. She silently thank God for not being embarrassed like da' other people. Kagome looked around fo' a minute , but had no idea where in 'da hell she was pose to go! "You new here?" She looked beside her to see her new fiend "Hey Sango!" "I see you lost" "As hell!" "I think I can help, lemme see yo' schedule." Kagome took out a sheet of paper out of her purse and handed it to Sango" She looked at it for a few second an' started laughin' "Wat' you laughin' fo'?" "You have the same classes and lunch as me, Inuyasha, and Miroku. Oh it's gon' be a fool this year." "Who's Miroku?" "One of Inuyasha's... homey's" "Wait you mean Inuyasha? Dat' nigga who called me outtta' my name?" "Yeah. Why else would I think this year was gon' be a bitch?" "Fuckin' great! Just fuckin' great! I jus' hope I don't kill his ass!" "Trust me gurl, you won't be able to." "Why not?" "'Cause he has a lot of people backin' him up, includin' me." Kagome was a bit confused, about that last part, but she jus' ignored it and followed Sango to their first class.

Miroku and Inuyasha was already in class, usually they'd be walkin' around tryin' to find others slangas, but they had to find the good, bad, and ugly gurls fo' 'da new school year. Outa' 15 gurls less then 5 were fuck-able. The otha' 10 looked like they was 2 pounds away from bein' fat, and had on a nasty-ass weave, or a wig they got from they momma. "Pitiful. Just fuckin pitiful! Where all da' honies at?" Mirkou said pissed of. "Dunno, but here's yo' honie now" That's when he saw Sango walkin' in with her books in that Louis Vuitton back-pack she likes to carry. "Eh , yo look Inu! She gotta friend" At first glance he though it was Kikyo and was about to bitch-slap her back to whereva' the fuck she came from. But naw. It was that otha' bitch dat' called her Inudana! When their eyes meet she looked scared and happy at the same time. He tried to masked the happiness cause' he knew he was gon' get that pussy, he just had to play hard to get.

"Yo! You da' bitch that tried to take my parking space!" "Inu, calm dat' shit down we in class!" Miroku said while scootin' beside Sango."Hello Sang how you doin' How your weekend?" "OK I guess. Just befo' I went to church, Kagome here don' called me and reminded me that..." She suddenly blushed and shrieked when she felt Miroku's hand grabbin her butt a lil' too tight. "MIROKU! YOU NASTY HO!" Sango jumped on his back and wailed on his ass as they both fell on the flo'. "Feh" Inuyasha said "Y'all fightin ova' lil shit while this bitch owes me an apology." "Nigga spell apology!" Kagome was gettin' a bit tired of this fine - ass fool."A-P-...ology! Now say sorry!" He walked a bit closer to her. "Ok you wanna' apology, a'ight I'm sorry.." She turned around and poked out her butt out. "Now kiss my black ass!" All of the otha' students laughed like they was watchin Ced the entertainer on Kings of Comedy. "Get dat' shit outta my face, bitch you stank!" "Oh don't get it twisted, you da' one that smell like dog shit!" "DAMN!" Sango and Mirkou replied still on the flo'. "Ok. Y'all just chill. There's otha' shit needed to be worryin about right now." Sango replied.

Your right, and there Kikyo is right now" Inuyasha said starting to growl. _Wait ain't that what the little boy on the bus called me? _"Yo-Yo, lemme holla at you real quick gurl." he said gesturing Kikyo to come closer to him. A bit hesitant of first, Kikyo obeyed and walked over to him."Boo, what the matter? I been hearin' these rumors dat'..." Inuyasha punched Kikyo in her jaw as she fell down screaming. "Inuyasha! Why you hit her!" Kagome sat in the floor besides Kikyo and asked "Are you OK?" They looked at each other for a second and realized that they _did_ look alike, except Kikyo was a lighter shade of brown and was taller. Other than that you coulda' sworn they were identical twins. "Wow! You guys do look alike man!" Sango pushed Miroku to the side and got off the floor. "So that fuck what? Ima scrap on dis' gurls ass fo' what she did to me!" Before anyone could protest, Inuyasha picks up a desk and throw at Kikyo. The head of the chair hit her head as the legs hit her stomach.It made a loud, thunderous, clashing sound as both the desk and Kikyo fell to the floor. Everyone just stood there and froze. "Ba-ba-baby s-stop please! I-I ain't do nothin!" "Did you just raise yo voice at me bitch? Huh? HUH!" All she managed to do was shake her head. "You know what you did Saturday bussa'! How you believe you have the right to do that shit to me!" "Baby, I dunno what I did wrong. I do that all da' time at least twice a week." "Fuckin what?" "Yes baby I thought you'd be ok wit' it by now." "Wat the? How in the fuck would I be ok wit dat shit. You suppose to be wit' me and only me!" "But baby, I need love from other people too, you know? Comfort while I not wit' you. I gots to be wit someone, Boo you understand that right?" Inuyasha walked to the corner of the room in between the window and the chalk board and took a deep breath. "I understand. I understand real well... that I'm about to kill yo' ass!" He grabbed the flag pole and swing it a Kikyo's head. She cried out in horror as she felt the blood streaming down her face. Inuyasha swung again at Kikyo's stomach, shoulders, and thighs. He then kicked her and she rolled over onto her stomach. He proceeded on hitting her back, butt, neck, and ankles.

Sango, and Miroku just stood there holding each other's hands with blank expressions on their faces. When they both looked down to realized what they were doin' Mirkou winked as Sango let out a angry yet satisfied growl and snatched her hand away. Other students cried for her, laughed, took pictures, Shippo sneaked in too, high as hell wit a grin on his face thinkin' she got wat' she deserved fo' cheatin' on Inuyasha. _But she didn't cheat on him. I made up that shit. Oh da' fuck well. _Kagome on the other hand, was surprised at Kikyo for lettin him do that to her. She should have stabbed him wit' a pen, throw the chair back at him, throw chalk at him, sumthin. Anything but beg for his forgiveness and keep callin him baby likes he's yo massa. Suddenly, Inuyasha dropped the pole and spit in Kikyo's face. "Let that be a lesson to you ho'! Don't eva' eva' _eva' _treat me with such disrespect! Or next time will be 200 times worseyou feel me?" Again Kikyo uttered not a word. She just sat there and tried to wipe the blood and tears off her face. Inuyasha just cracked his knuckles and slowly and coolly glided ova' to his desk as if nothing happened.

"What in the world is going on in here? A white female in her 30's in a gray suit and bulky glasses asked. Kikyo! My goodness are you ok? What happened to you" Kikyo looked up to her and smiled. "I'm ok Mrs. Johansson, I keep bumping into the school doors and I got a lot of bruises. Could I go to the nurse?" "Of -of course you can Ms. Miller, and here's a pass." Kikyo grabbed it with shaky hands as if she were Inuyasha. "Thank you Mrs. Johansson. Goodbye" "Bye" Along with her about 20 others students left talkin 'bout how good that beat down was. "I thought it was a bit crowded in this room. " Sango said going back to her seat. Kagome sat to the left of her and Miroku sat to the right. Inuyasha sat besides Miroku. "I sho beat her ass didn't I Miroku?" "Yes, that was quite a beating." "Why did you do it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked "Do what?" "Embarrass Kikyo like dat'?" " She deserved dat' shit! She cheated on me than lied to my face 'bout it!" _Damn. Now I don't feel all that sorry for her. _"Besides Ima Crip dat's wat' we do. If someone disrespectin' me, they gon' get hurt." "Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku said in unison." Wait ,you a Crip Inuyasha?" "Yes he is. Sango and I are too" Miroku replied. "Wow!" Kagome would never think she would meet real live gang - bangers. That must've been why no one tricked on Inuyasha, cause he had respect like that. Kagome wanted dat' respect too. Maybe she could a as good as a life she had in Harlem, hell maybe ever better!" How do I get in?" "What? Are you serious. You ain't the least hard enough to be a Crip" Inuyasha said. "First of all you don't know shit about me! You don't know what type of bangin' I used to do in Harlem!" "Harlem? Bitch this is the BX we run shit differently here." "Kagome are you sure you wanna ride?" Sango asked. "Hell to the yeah!" "Ok Sango said you have our lunch time so we can talk about it more there." Miroku replied gettin his class folder out. "A'ight"

The bell rang and everyone's first day of school began.

* * *

Y'all like? I know you did. This has to be the longest chapter I wrote for the story so far, but there's a bunch more to come. I know you guys wants to find how how or if Kagome becomes a Crip.I bet some things may have shocked some. If I did. I'm glad I did. Oh like that part wit' Shippo. I shocked myself. Lol. Chapter four is : I'm Down. Don't worry the other characters are coming in the next chapter. R&R please. Bye

(Blows a kiss)


	4. Chapter 4 : I'm Down

What up y'all? Miss me? I know. Now the last chapter I left you with left with Kagome sayin' that she wanna become a Crip. But it ain't gonna be easy. She'll have to prove whether she can roll with the punches, not give a damn and about the law, and simply; understand what it means to be a straight up thug..

**In My Hood**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the products I put in this story.

Chapter 4: I'm Down

* * *

Kagome kept tapping her feet anxiously through Mrs. Johansson's class. It made her wonder what type of shit she'd be able to do when she became a banga'. Would she neva' have ta hustle for money again? Would she neva have to worry about school no mo? Would she become a fa real ride or die bitch? She couldn't wait to find out! She felt like poppin her booty so bad. But than she looked over at Inuyasha. That fine ass nucca. She'd pop, lock and drop for him anytime. That is, if he wasn't such a bitch. Regardless of all that she, still wanted 'dat dick. She was still a virgin and she was more than willin to give him tha goods if she had the chance. The more she looked at him the wetter the pussy got. She just wanted to scream out 'fuck me!' but that'd be too easy for him. She knew a banga' like him could get all he wanted from these ho's , but she was gon' make him work fa' this shit. Letting him slip her mind for a split second , she turned towards the front of the class to listen to Mrs. Johansson. 

"The what your did over the summer essays have a minium of 2 pages." The bell rings. "Have a good day now." Slips into her chair and falls asleep.

"Is she alright?" Kagome asked. "Yeah . She's just gettin old as hell and gets tired easily, sometimes the students have to wake her ass up." Miroku replied. "You have lunch with us so we can talk about your "choice" there. But ima warn you now, this shit ain't for the light hearted. You sure you wanna do this?" "Hell to da yes." Inuyasha pushes through Sango and gets into Kagome's face." A'ight than, but that shit don't mean you just gon' be a Crip just like 'dat; naw, ima put you through hell befo' you can get in." " Inuyasha!" Sango yelled."

They all walked out of the classroom. "To start, We ain't goin' to 'dat funky ass lunch room today. I need some mo' jerseys and shit, and I bet miss, "pink is my favorite color" herre ain't got no dark blue in her fuckin' closet." "Yes I do!" Kagome yelled. "But it's a dress." "So you know what that means?" Sango moved Inuyasha and got in front of Kagome. "SHOPPIN'!" They both yelled as they started down the hallway. "Oh hell no Inuyasha! You ain't seriously thinkin of takin these girls to da mall, we might be there all night. Carryin they bags." Miroku said while flarin arms at Inuyasha. "I ain't carryin' shit." Inuyasha said. "Wat the fuck are we just sittin here for? Lets go! This is da perfect time to show Kagome da escape route." "Right, follow me" Inuyasha said."

All four of them headed to the classes in the back of the school. There weren't as many guards there as the front so it was easier to leave. Kagome watched how they dived and ducked into shadows and did the same quickly when a guard looked in their direction. Sango gave her a sign of approval and Inuyasha just snorted. The exit was only about 20 feet away but a guard was nearby in his chair, looking at a playboy magazine while jerking his dick. "Ewww." Kagome whispered. "You go first bitch." Inuyasha said while nudging her shoulder. "I told you my name is Kagome nigga!" "Whateva'" Inuyasha stated as he ducked even lower. Kagome began to watch the man. She had never seen a man jerk his dick with her own eyes before so she sat still, watching the lil' peep show until she realized that she was on a mission. She crawled across the floor, watching his every movement. When the guard made a quick movement she crawled faster. Her heart was beating quicker every second. Kagome was filled with so much excitement that she didn't even care about gettin' caught. Before she knew it, Kagome was at the door. She silently crawled out and stood outside. She took a look around to see only three cars. Moments later, the other three walked out without thought. She look through the door to see the guards knocked out. With his dick still out. "Congratulations. You passed phase one, bein' sly. A Crip can't be clumsy fo' . " Miroku said placing an arm around Kagome. "But this is where it gets harda' so stay on yo' toes."

They all got into Inuyasha's truck and rode ova' to da mall. Inuyasha turned on the radio to hear Beyonce' singin' her ass off. "Don't turn it off , Cappa' that my song." Sango said as she started singing along. Inuyasha shrugged and left it alone. She sang "Kitty Kat" with as much sass as could muster .

_You know I hate sleepin' alone _

_But you said that you would soon be home_

_But baby that was a long time ago_

_I'm not feelin' it 2x_

_On top of you not callin' me back _

_You see I bet you think it's all on track _

_And you actin' like it's all a dat_

_I'm not feelin' it 2x_

_Let's go, let's go lil Kitty Kat _

_I think it's time to go let's go lil Kitty Kat_

_He don't want no mo' let's go lil Kitty Kat_

_Quite frankly_

_No mo 'gettin' it I'm not feelin' it _

_It's like we at 2 places but different paces _

_We in trouble but you won't meet me at the bridge_

_It hurts and feels discernin'_

_Did you forget where joy lives?_

_What about my body, body?_

_You don't want my body, body?_

_Actin' like I'm not nobody_

_You gon' make me call somebody_

_What about my body, body?_

_What about my body, body?_

_You would rather go and party _

_Somehow, somewhere I'll be naughty_...

Before she could finish, Miroku began to rub her inner thighs. Due to the skirt being so short he almost reached her pussy until she grabbed his wrist and twisted it. "GET OFF THIS, YOU DUMB HO!!!!" Before Miroku could reply with a smooth, pimp-like comment, Sango pounce on him like a leopard. Kagome turned around to try and stop them but Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "I wouldn't do 'dat if I was you. Dat's somethin' you gon' have to get use you, bitch. Let 'em have they fun." His voice was calm as he kept his eyes on the road. Kagome shrugged it off as Inuyasha let go of her arm and continued driving. She laid back in the seat and listened to the rest of the song. It was starting to make sense to her now. The thought of her man, leaving her at home. Alone. While she waited to be pleased; anxiously. Kagome felt that she understood 'cause she was waitin' for Inuyasha. _Maybe some things can neva' come to you. _

Inuyasha stopped at an alley and parked on the side of it. Kagome eyes wondered through the darkness, tryin' to find whateva' the hell they were there fo'. She couldn't find shit. They all got out the car and Sango reached for Kagome's arm and whispered in her ear. "Ai'ght , this is phase numba' two, protectin yo own. What we usually do here is get fidy' percent of our supplies ammo, weed, all 'dat shit. But sometimes those otha' weak ass slangas try stealin' our shit when we in school. We planned on settlin' this shit anyway. Hope you know how to fight Ka-Ka." Kagome couldn't help but smile. "Sho nuff Sang! I handle my shit ok?" "Ok than Kagome didn't know!" Kagome's father was a professional, championship winning boxer and had taught her every thang he knew. She could almost beat any nucca with her eyes closed. Her feminine side just hid 'dat real well.

Inuyasha walked into the alley first, listenin' for any sounds. They all soon followed. An eerie silence fell on all of them, when suddenly 9 ugly muthafucka popped out wearin' black and white. "You btiches just ran into the wrong nigga today." "What you gon' do about it bitch? The only things yo' ass does good is whip yo' lil dick out to bussa's!" Fumin, Inuyasha rushed him, sendin the other guy on the ground coverin his face. Inuyasha landed a punch right on his nose and felt somethin' crack. "Ain't so tough now huh bitch?" He was about to punch him again when 3 guys started attackin' him. "Hey! Ya'll need to get off yo' asses and help me! Fuck!" "We a lil' busy right now 'Cappa!" Miroku said while fighting two guys way bigger than him. Miroku hit one guy in the stomach and watched in fall to the ground. As the otha guy tried bull rushed him, Miroku flipped him onto his back with a small movement. He than rushed over to Inuyasha's aid. Sango was still tryin to beat her two. It was hard tryin' to heat somebody wit' a skirt on. She couldn't moved as well as she usually do. But regardless of that, she was extremely strong. Probably stronger than Mirkou. And within minutes she grabbed both opponents by the dome and smashed them together, and than also helped Inuyasha. Kagome liked to confused her enemies. Because of her boxin' skills, she could duck and dive under any punch. He could tell he was startin' to get aggravated. "Bitch! Hold still!" He said, flarin his arm with a lil less aim. Kagome suddenly snapped since he called her a bitch and kicked him in his nuts. He fell to the floor cryin for his momma. Kagome was still pissed about the shit he said to her and continued to kick him. "DONT...YOU...EVA...CALL ME...A...BITCH...NIGGA...EVA..IN...YO...FUCKIN...LIFE...AGAIN..YOU..." "Kagome!" Sango yelled behind her. "Huh? Oh damn I uh.. Guess I took it a bit too far." "Damn the hell you did bitch, I have to say you handled yo' shit." Inuyasha said grabbin' somethin' from the back of the alley. "Good, all the shit is still here. " Time to get rid of these bitches." Kagome heard a loud click and watched as Inuyasha tossed every one a pistol.

Sango handed Kagome a silver 38. Caliber. Kagome grabbed it in shock, amazement, and fear. It seemed beautiful to her but she was also scared of it. One of these is wat' killed her father. Was she about to become a murder in order to get respect? Her thoughts were broken the shots when off. 8 in total. 8 guys. All perfect shots. Than it was her turn. She aimed the barrel at the young boys head. Hot tears ran down his face and he begged for her to stop. "Please? I sorry about callin you a.." She pulled the trigger as the bullet shot into his mouth. Within seconds the squirming stopped as Kagome watched a boy die from her own hands. "Well than bitch, looks like you can do this shit, we talk 'bout all 'da perks lata. Welcome to da Crips."

* * *

Yep! Thats how I do it! But are you yea YOU,looking for something in particular to happen? A lil sniff sniff, or bang bang, you want so more cap's put in somebodies ass? Tell me if what you'd like to see happen in the story and I may put it in. Yea I love my fans! My next chapter is gonna have some lemon is it so...yea. Between who you ask? You'll just have to wait and find out. 

Lata !


	5. Chapter 5: Betta' Lay low

Well I promised myself that I wasn't going to wait a whole 'nother year to do another chapter so...Yeah. Anyways, like I said in the last chapter, a lemon is involved. But I think it's more than just a lemon, it's like a lemon with hot sauce on top. So you 'lil youngsters out there should skip this chapter. I was going to make it between Kagome and InuYasha, but I figured that that'd be goin' to fast (She's tryin' to play hard to get remember?) Hmm, am I suppose to do a summary or somethin'? Nah. I don't feel like doin' all that. Well, onto the story. And their black because I want them to be. Lol and who said they live in the projects. Inu's rich!!!!

Disclaimer: I'm sixteen, I don't own nothin'

* * *

_**In My Hood**_

_Chapter 5 : Betta' Lay Low_

Kagome was feelin' betta' than she eva had. She had become a Crip member in only one day and things were on the up & up. When she first moved to the Bronx, she thought she was gonna have to get a job to buy her own car. Nope. Now that she was runnin' with InuYasha and them, the gwap seemed to be just rollin' in by the butt-loads. About an hour after she killed her first victim, they went to the da mall and she watched in awe as dozens of people came runnin' up to her gang, throwin' dubs and fifties at them ,wit' a huge but fake ass smile on their faces. "Soon, Sango said, they'll be doin' the same for you, once they know who you are." She handed Kagome 'bout $200 and they started shoppin'. Kagome and Sango both picked out dark blue and white tight t-shirts While Sango went to look for bottoms, she watched InuYasha on the male side of the store, tryin on different shirts and jerseys, talkin' to Miroku; probably about the ho's up in there. _Why couldn't his ass jus'_ _have have a 'lil nicer attitude? I wouldn't have to wait for so fuckin long!_ Her thoughts were shut down when she watched as InuYasha took off his shirt in front of the whole store. Apparently, the cashier knew who he was and didn't say nothin. Kagome almost lost her cool. She wanted to just run over to him and tell him to fuck her, hard. Kagome let out a sigh and fanned herself with her hands. Miroku glanced her way. She let out a gasp and quickly joined Sango in whateva' the hell she was doin'.

"She was lookin' at you B." Miroku stated, jabbin InuYasha in the chest with his elbow. "And I should give a fuck, why?" InuYasha put on his regular white tee. "Nigga, you know damn well the only reason why you took off that shirt was to show her wat' you got." "Yea , you right." InuYasha chuckled. "But was it one of those eww looks or a I want you look?" "The second one fa sho.'" InuYasha smiled to himself. He knew he had this girl pegged. All he had to do now was ask for tha goods wheneva' he wanted them ,and the bitch would just jump on his dick. _Life's good. _Inu looked at his watch and saw that it was time to go back to school. _Just when I'm fuckin' enjoyin' myself. I damn sho' ain't comin' tomorra_. "Yo, dumb asses, look at yo' muthafuckin' watches." Kagome glanced at her watch and saw that lunch was about to end. "Time to roll." Miroku said. They all purchased their clothes and were back in school befo' anyone could notice that they was gone.

It's been two weeks and Kagome loved bein' a Crip mo' and mo' every day. She didn't have to kill anymo' people yet, considerin' that they side of town was too fuckin' scared of them to do anything. But there was so much about the game that she didn't know about. Like how they communicate with hand signals, who were they rivals, and what part of the city they ruled. Luckily, Kagome was a quick learner. She picked up on it all in no time. Her feelings for InuYasha were beginning to grew too, but one day she realized that she wasn't the only one feelin' a fellow gang member.

They were all at ICY once one night when Kagome asked why they kept callin' InuYasha, 'Cappa. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, that's his street alias. We all decided on 'dat 'cause he's always cappin' somebody. Mine is Dome since 'dats what I usually attack when I fight." "And she gives it good too." Miroku cut in. Sango started beatin' his ass like usual but Kagome saw the glimmer of passion in her eyes when his hand almost reached the crack of her ass. Breakin' up the fight, InuYasha punched Miroku on the back on his head and told him to cut 'dat shit out. They both immediately stopped. _Gotta love a man wit' power. _Kagome thought trying to let her eyes roam around the teen club. "So we gotta give you a name now right bitch?" InuYasha asked takin a sip of his cola that he spiked with Bacardi. "First of all, I ain't no bitch, If you remember, I killed a nigga fa callin' me 'dat, or is yo mind tryin' to block 'dat out?" She folded her arms and crossed her legs underneath her dark blue skirt. She had it up to here with the name callin'. "Looka here, I don't give a flyin' fuck if you kill er'ybody up in here, you ain't neva gon' scare me." "Is that so?" "Hell yea is so!" "Uh-oh. Rivalry" Miroku whispered in Sango's ear. "This may get ugly ." She replied. The two ragin' Crips were on their feet glaring into each others eyes. Kagome's face couldn't help but soften a bit. The nigga was so fuckin' sexy. How could she be mad at him lookin 'dat fine? She just put her hands up and said. "It ain't even worth gettin' pissed off ova'. So yeah, I do need my name." "We usually leave that to InuYasha, since he's captain and shit. So Cappa' what you think?" InuYasha sat back in his seat and continued sippin' on his rum and coke. "Somethin' er'ybody can rememba' , but it still got to have the hood mentality you know?" They all nodded. Kagome knew that their were times she had to stand up to InuYasha but on the job, she was his loyal solider. "Thug-a-boo" Sango Looked at Kagome and smiled I like it, it's somethin' you know don't nobody got, and it got a lil' sexy in it. Why he give you that name? I wanna sexy type name Cappa'." InuYasha shot down the last of his drink and put a 50 on the counter to pay for all they Cokes. "It's jus what popped up." Sango than let out a fake yawn and tapped on Miroku's shoulder. "Banga' could you take me home? I'm kinda tired. But, don't be tryin' to get all fresh a'ight?" Sango warned while dabbin' a finger in Miroku's face. "We'll see how long you be sayin that when I.." Sango pimped slapped Miroku with her left hand. "I said don't be playin' like that!" Miroku just laughed and wiped his face. If he was 'bout 4 shades lighter, his face would be all red right now. They signaled goodbye to the other two and walked out of the club to Miroku's "Benzo".

Sango leaned over to Miroku and kissed him hungrily, while unbuckling his jeans. "I'm sorry 'bout hittin' you baby, I just don't want them findin' out 'bout us yet." Sango moaned in between kisses. "Its all right baby, you know I love when you treat me like 'dat." Before he knew it both of them had they jeans off, ready to fuck. "Hold on baby, I don't feel like fuckin' here." "But I need you now!" Sango whined. Miroku played with the jewels on her face and smiled. "Can we take it to yo house? I want you to put on the sexy ass outfit you showed me when we was fuckin' in the bathroom." Without another word being uttered. They both rode over to Sango house.

Halfway up the stairs, Sango had her legs wrapped around Miroku's waist and they made sure their lips didn't part. Miroku pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair and watched the long micro breads fall to her lower back. When they got to the door, Sango handed him the key and he quickly unlocked it. He stumbled into the bedroom and they both fell on the satin sheets covered bed. Still they kept kissing. Sango had gotten on top of Miroku and stripped him of everything but this chain. Resisting the urge to have his dick right then and there, she asked him to wait a minute as she got the outfit out of her closet. Miroku watched as she pulled out a pink striped bag that had _Le Femme® _written across in gold print. "Wats in there?" he asked. Sango just smiled and went into the bathroom.

After about 6 minutes, his dick was as hard as it could be and he was ready to fuck. He hadn't fucked her in 42 hours and he was gettin' tried of waitin'. "Are you ready?" Sango asked before revealin' herself to him. "Mo' than you know baby." Just than Sango stood in front of her man in a black leather boostier, with matching thong, and knee-high black leather boots. Miroku thought his dick was hard before, but now it was as solid as a rock. Oh the things he was finna do to her. Miroku walked behind her and kissed her neck. "You know I'm about to take this off right? I gotta fuck you." Sango giggled. "No you don't baby, you see this?" She bent over to show him that the thong had a piece on the fabric cut out so he'd still be able to get to the pussy. Not able to resist, Miroku slapped her round ass. She whimpered a bit and smiled."Am I about to be punished baby?" "No I'm gon lay here and enjoy myself. After all this, I think I should be entertained". Sango walked over to her Sony® stereo and found the station that'd be playin' slow jams for the rest of the night. "Wind For Me" by R. Kelly blasted throughout the apartment building. Miroku watched as his woman danced and shook her ass for him. When the beat sped up so did she. A couple of times to please him, Sango would make her ass clap like a stripper. She knew he loved when she did 'dat shit.

When the song came to an end, Snag sat on top of Miroku and gave him a lil lap dance. "You now what in the fuck you doin' to me baby?" Miroku asked giving Sango a hickey. "I know." She than slowly shook her ass on top of his dick and before she knew, Miroku had her ass penned on the bed and he was sticking his dick inside of her. He felt her wetness and knew she couldn't hold out for long. He stuck half on his 10 inch dick in her pussy and watched as she moaned for more. "You want more of Daddy?" "Yes! I want all of your fuckin dick daddy!" Without hesitation, all of his dick was in and Sango moaned loudly. Sango once again wrapped her legs around his waist. "Oh, Daddy your dick is so fuckin big!." "Tell Daddy you love this dick baby." Miroku demanded in a husky tone. "I love your big fuckin dick Daddy! I love the way you fuck me!" knowing she was close to cummin, Miroku strokes became harder and faster. "Ooo, Oh..Da-daddy...f-fuck..me! He felt the walls of the pussy tighten and he you what was comin'. "You about to cum for Daddy?" "Mm-hmm!" Seconds later Sango let out a loud scream as she climax onto his dick. Her heart was beatin' so fast and she was on the verge of cryin' but that didnt stop Miroku. If anything, he started goin' faster. Damn near bangin' her head against her headboard. The bed creaked with every stroke he made. Sango put her boot covered legs in the air and let him fuck her which ever way he wanted. Her eyes began to roll to the back of her head and she felt his dick tremblin inside of her pussy. She grabbed her sheets and braced herself. "You ready for daddy's cum?" Before Sango could say anything, she felt him shoot his load inside her, feelin' her pussy up completely. Sweat dripped from Miroku's face and onto Sango's, they both panted together as they kept their bodies entwined. Miroku gave Sango another kiss before layin' down beside her. "Yo' dick is so good daddy." Sango pulled off her boots and cuddled next to Miroku. "Only the best for a girl like you." He kissed her forehead and before they knew it, they were asleep with huge grin in they faces, fully satisfied.

Souta was ova' somebodies house for a sleep over, momma was out doin who knows, and G-Pa was finally taken to an old folks homes so Kagome was left all by herself. She was laying in bed watching T.V when she began imaginin' InuYasha right beside her. But this time we didnt have anything on, he stood before her with a huge grin on his face grabbing his length. Kagome smiled to herself, turned off her T.V and laid in her bed. She closed her eyes and saw InuYasha getting on top of her, licking his lips slightly, with the head of his member touching her opening. She felt the nipples on her supple breast harden as her hand began to caress her clit. "Oh, InuYasha."

* * *

Yeah that all ima give y'all for now! I would like to say that you to all the people readin this story. I'm glad you enjoy readin it as mush as I enjoy writin it! So Kagome wants Inu and so does he. So what stoppin them? One person. I'll get into details in the next chapter. It's mostly about InuYasha, Shippou gets thrown in since we haven't heard from him in a while.

Lata !


	6. Chapter 6 : Cappa's Struggle part 1

I'm baack! Like I said in the last chapter, this is mostly gonna to be 'bout InuYasha. I'm gon' put it in 1 person too. You know so we can really see in the mind of Cappa'. I'm not gonna hold back anymo'. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own shizz-nit!!!

_**In My Hood**_

_Chapter 6: Cappa's Struggle_ _(part 1)_

* * *

I wasn't accepted when I was growin' up. My family is rich as hell and fo' some reason decided to build a damn near mansion right in the middle of the Bronx. Like we Clinton or some shit. I use to fuckin' hate being raised with dough. Cause I love 'da hood. It's a part of me. But fo' 'da first years of my life, it sho' didn't love me back. All 'dem otha' muthafuckas didn't even try to be nice to me' cause they thought I was a snotty rich bitch cause of my parents. Day afta' day they beat my ass. Pullin' me in corners and tearin' the clothes off my back. Havin' me come home with scrapes and bruises. Even my brotha' who is 3 years olda' than me didn't even try to help my ass. Dat' punk ass son of a bitch. But one person looked out for me and that's how I first met my G, Miroku.

I was in first grade by myself at lunch when this ugly muthafucka name Chris Richardson , with his fat ass ate all my food in front of me. "Stop." I said in my weak ass voice tryin' to stand up fo' myself fo' da' first time. "Wat you just say to me you rich, snotty, punk ass bitch? Meet me afta school. Behind the old monkey bars. Than, yo' ass is dead. I would do it now, but I'm too fuckin' full off 'dis fish. Shit's good. " He snorted at me and was about to walk away when I heard.."Now. That ain't how you 'pose to treat anotha' class mate. I think Im'a have to teach you a lesson." Miroku came from the table nearby with a slight grin on his face. I can even fuckin' remember wat he was wearin'. A white t-shirt, jeans, a belt with a silver dollar sign buckle, and Ones 'dat looked like they just came straight out the shop. I 'member thinkin' how much of a ladies man I thought he was, even than he had all da girls crowdin' around him. He thought me er'ry thing I know 'bout how to get girls.

Chris rolled his face ass head around, trying to act like he didn't know it was Miroku talkin' to him. He finally looked at Miroku and grinned wide, showin' off his teeth, 'dat had _my_ food stuck in 'em. "I know you ain't talkin to me. I'll kick yo' ass too! You lil' wanna be pim.." Miroku planted a round house kick into his stomach. Chris ass damn near spit up the food he was maxin' on and fell on his chunky ass back. "Kick? You can barely lift up those fat ass meat sacks you call legs." He walked ova to me and sat in the seat next to me. The girls sighed in unison and just stared at him like he was shit on a stick. "You a'ight?" He asked me. "Y.yea I'm good." And we been tight eva since.

We would always chill together. Thanks to Miroku, I was able to see a part of 'da hood I ain't know nothin about. One of 'dem nights when I'd sneak outta my 3 story window, and shimmy down da pipe line, I went deep into 'da hood, where all the hookers, pimps, deala's and dope-heads were at. But most importantly, where da thugs ran da streets.

On one block I saw dis' fine ass lookin' bitch, in dis red tube dress. Me at 11 thought I was big shit and tried to holla at her. "Yo, wats up gurl, you wanna come and sit on 'dis?" I asked her, grabbin my nuts, tryna looka thugged out." She rolled her eyes and pulled a smoke out of her KOOL® cigarette box. "Mm, I ain't fucked a minor befo', but I'll give it a shot, what u want and fo' how much?" The hooker lit her cigarette and took a long, slow drag. "Wat, I gotta pay yo ass fo some pussy?!" She looked at me sideways and damn near coughed up her smoke. "Lil' nigga please! You think I'm out here in the middle of da fuckin night, wit my broke down ass pimp so you can get some free pussy? Oh, hell to da naw! I dun got three children and a momma to feed!" She smacked me across the face and strutted away in her 5 inch red, pleather heels. I rubbed my cheek a lil' bit and spat in her direction. "Fuck you than bitch, yo shit probably stank and got AIDS! Go fuck some lil' dick nigga and die chickenhead!" Miroku came behind me and shook my shoulder a lil bit. "What in da fuck is you doin'? If you want some pussy you can just get one of mine. Besides, we ain't out here fo' 'dat anyways. We tryna check out 'dat gang er'rybody so fuckin scared of ." At 'dat moment I felt my whole fuckin' body freeze for a second. I couldn't move fo' shit. I heard about all 'da niggas 'dat be dyin' cause of 'dis shit. But it was too fuckin' late to run on home like a lil' bitch. If I wanted to prove to Miroku 'dat I was down for da hood, I had to be willin' to do whateva. At da time I sho didn't think lata I'd be da one tellin him how to rule unda me. Life is weird as fuck huh?

We walked ova to a corner near this abandoned building and saw 'bout 8 niggas with matching clothes on smokin a huge joint. Dey' just looked like some broke down ass club to me. "Why in the fuck is they matchin like some gay ass club?" I asked Miroku. He looked at me sideways and stopped walkin'. "Does yo' ass eva' think? Do you know how many fuckin' gangs there is 'round herre? Dozens. Wearin certain color clothes lets people and other gangs know who you rollin' with. Cause' there's different territories, you know? Gangs control certain parts of da city. And if you come crusin' into someone else hood, best believe yo' ass gon' get blasted." "Mm-hmm. I knew all 'dat." Ha. My lyin ass. I didn't know shit. I ain't neva thought 'dat thugs had so much power. I was just imagin' what 'da leader of a gang had. All those people doin what in da fuck he says, mo' honies than he could think if, and tons of ammo. I wanted 'dat power, and I was gonna rule da streets or die tryin.

"Yo, lil' patnas wat y'all doin' in my hood?" Out came Big $hoota, the rula of "Da Ridas." The most known gang in da Bronx at da time. I'd neva seen him befo. You'd think he been on t.v as many niggas as he don' killed, but naw. His ridas always got arrested fo' him. "Jus' showin my boy da ropes 'round here." Miroku said pointin' to me. "Yo, wats yo name son?" $hoota asked me, lookin down on my young frame. I put on my game face. "InuYasha." I walked a bit closa to him. "Nigga got guts Miroku, where you find him at?" "Around" Miroku replied. I don't remember much of what happened afta dat'. When he turned to Miroku I saw the AK-47 he had strapped to him unda his green jacket. Where da hell did he get 'dat from? We was no where near a army base or nothin'. Afta' about 30 minutes maybe, $hoota turned to look at me again. I couldn't see da gun no mo' so I was cool. "Im'a keep a look-out fo you son, see if you can bee a rookie fo da ridas know wat I'm sayin?" I watched the toothpick dance around his weed burned lips when I came up wit an idea. "'Preciate 'dat, but no thanks... We gon' start our own gang." "What!?" $hoota and Miroku both said to me togetha'. I grabbed Miroku by da shoulda and turned away from da ridas. "InuYasha wat is yo ass thinkin'? I been tryin' fo' month to get into 'da ridas and now you fuckin' messed up my chance. Opportunities like 'dat only come once in a lifetime. I brought yo ass along to see if $hoota may take yo' ass too. But noooo, you fuck up er'rythang! " Miroku asked pullin' away from me. I could tell he was headin' home now." "Miroku, calm yo ass down, I fuckin' did it for a reason. I wanna join da ridas as badly as you do ,but we can't." "And why da fuck not?" Miroku asked me, stopping and lookin me dead in my face. I could tell he was pissed now. But what I had in sto' for us was much betta than bein' Big $hoota's flunkies. "Cause, we'd get no street cred 'dat way. We just be da lil nigggas in the gang, runnin' all the borin ass errands. We wouldn't be involved in shit! So you know what we finna do? We start our own gang. Our rules, our peoples. We become the toughest gang in da BX and knock 'da Ridas right off 'dey fuckin' pedestal." I couldn't help but smile at 'dat moment. It was best idea I eva' fuckin' had. It be a way for me to see mo' of 'da hood, get 'da power 'dat I want, and a lot mo'. But fo' about 3 minutes Miroku just laughed his ass off. But he looked at me, he was 'dat I was serious as fuck. "You fa real?" He asked me afta he finished laughing. I didn't say shit back. I just looked at him one more time and left. I had a lot of shit I had to thik about.

When I climbed back up to my window, I saw a tall, slim figure with hair flowing down da back. "Momma?" "I'm not mother." Out of da shadows came my snotty, ass, older brother, Sesshoumaru. For a bit of my life, I wanted to be jus' like him. He seemed to blend in just like Miroku did. His ass always had it easy. Especially since he actually met our daddy and got some fuckin tips. Me, strugglin' to ride by my damn self. I stopped idolizin' his ass when he just started fittin' in more than I did. We was neva' 'dat tight anyway so, no skin off my fuckin' nose. But it seems like he hell-bent on makin' my ass cry like a lil bitch. But I ain't goin' down like dat.

"What are you doin out in the middle of the night? Surely not roamin' around the streets. Not like your ass is involved in shit" I wanted to fuckin' throw up. I hated 'da way he tried to sound street and a smart muthafucka at 'da same time. "None of yo' fuckin bidness what I'm doin, but I will tell yo' ass dis. Me and my niggas finna start our own gang. Soon, da streets gon belong to be. And you gon' regret..." Sesshoumaru jus put up his hand and let out a light chuckle. Like 'da shit was funny. "Please you couldn't run a gang of ants. You couldn't even last a fuckin' night in da streets." "Wanna bet? I know I can run a gang that'll go down in history as one of da greatest and have kissin' my fuckin' toes like a lil bitch." He pushed his long ass hair back and turned away from me. "Don't you ever disrespect me again, or you're gonna be the one groveling. Besides, yo' punk ass couldn't beat anybody up. Let alone start a gang. So I'm not alarmed by your measly threat. It's all talk. Talk to me when you've killed a nigga. I closed my eyes and swallowed down da big ass lump in my throat. I took off my jeans, put them in my closet and laid on my king-sized bed. ""Dis is gonna be harder than I thought."

* * *

Yes, I'm finally done wit' this part. Got writers block for a minute y'all. Sorry. Hope you guys like it. Lemme know if you have ideas. Part two will finish how he creates the gang and how he meets his fellow members. Lots of twists and turns, so it may take a while. But stay tuned, you wont be disappointed.

Bye 4 now !


	7. Chapter 7: Cappa's Struggle part 2

Sorry about the wait. I kinda had writers block. So we're takin' a journey back in time. When Inu decided to run hiss own gang. How will he do it? How can he tell people to join in, when everyone hates his ass? Will he kill people to prove himself? All that and more will be answered in this chapter. Part 2. And yes, I have Sango and Shippo enter the picture.

Disclaimer: I'm too young to own Inuyasha.

_**In My Hood**_

_Chapter 7: Cappa's Struggle (Part2) _

* * *

The next day, I woke up energized as hell. If I wanted to run da streets befo' I turned 13, I had to fuckin' start today. I ran downstairs and greeted momma wit' a hug. "Good morning InuYasha." my momma was so beautiful. With her long brown hair, curvy figura, and big brown eyes, and she always seem to have a smile on her face. The only time I saw her cry was when we passed by my daddy's tombstone. I didn't know his ass so I didn't fuckin' care. But my momma, cried like she was finna die. I hated seein' my momma like 'dat so I hide a lot of shit from her. To keep her happy.

"Good morning InuYasha. What do you want for breakfast; I'm cooking it today. The chef had an emergency. "

I couldn't helped but smile. Nothin' beats momma's cookin'.

"5 pancakes, 3 eggs, and 6 slices of bacon."

"Yo' hungry ass."

Sesshoumaru said coming down the spiral staircase." Morning mom."

"Morning son, and watch the language." Momma leaned over and he kissed her cheek. I gave him a slight growl of anger. We both always fought fo' mommas attention. Afta 'bout 6 minutes of my stomach growlin' my hot plate of food drenched in syrup was placed in front of me and I started maxin'. I hurried up and ate as fast as I could. I had to get to school early so I could prepare myself. I dropped my fork, told momma I was off to school, me and my full-of-nothin' bookbag were off.

It his usual spot, Miroku was by his locker surrounded by girls; his hands all over everybody. They jus' giggled and let him do it. Bunch of hoes.

"Yo!"

I yelled at Miroku and he scooted his girls off. A couple of 'em waved of me since I fucked a few of 'em. I gave them a nod and they were off to do whateva 'da fuck girls do.

"Wat up, son?" He slapped my hand and showed off his bright ass teeth. "And please tell me, yo' dumb ass thought about it and decided not to try and run somethin'."

I started walkin' to my locka' and he followed.

"Well, what yo ass think now?"

I just looked at him and kept on walkin'. Watchin' him be so anxious for anythang was funny as hell.

"Naw, Inuyasha. Hell naw! We cant run no fuckin' gang!"

"And why 'da hell not?" I asked calmly while opening my locka.

"'Cause we don't know..."

I got my books and slammed my locker shut. "We don't know what nigga? Finish yo fuckin' sentences!" I turned to see him starin' at this girl.

"She is bangin'. I neva seen her befo'. Must be new."

"No shit."

I took a look at her myself. Homegirl was fly. Even at eleven she had this big ass. Just bouncin' around in her tight ass Baby Phat® jeans and matching t-shirt. She had pink, silver, and blue colors sprayed in her micro breads to match what she had on, and had on this shiny ass lip gloss. Probably to make her thin lips look bigger. Didn't help much. Miroku started walkin over to her, but I grabbed his wrist.

" Nigga, you can't be thinkin' about pussy right now! We got shit we gotta take care of!"

Miroku pulled away from me. "Lata, a'ight?"

I flipped da bird at his ass as he walked ova' top her. I saw him spit his game , but this time, da shit didn't work. She was rollin' her eyes at him at sayin "Talk to 'da hand" while she put her manicured fingers in his face. That's when he went in for 'da kill. Miroku reached behind her and grabbed her ass. The girl let out a loud scream, and smacked the shit outta him and he fell to 'da flo'. I ran ova to da situation and started cussin' her ass out.

"Yo, bitch wat da hell is yo problem? Slappin a nigga like 'dat you lucky it wasn't me or I'd beat yo' ass!"

"Oh really?"

She smacked me the same way she did Miroku and I jumped on her. But girl had skills. She whupped my ass! Punchin the shit outta me, kickin me, and diggin' her nails into me. It took a minute for Miroku to wake up and pull the girl off me.

"No! I ain't through wit his ass yet! He ain't gettin' away wit wat he said to me!"

She yelled tryin' to lunge for me again. I was so fuckin glad this was befo' school started. My ass would have been so fuckin embarrassed.

"Wat I said? Bitch, you started it!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No , I.."

Miroku wrapped his arms around the girl and yelled for both of us to stop. "Now this shit is gettin' all outta pocket. I was just tryin' to tell this lovely girl here wat I think of her and all shit breaks loose."

The girl let out a sigh."You're right. I'm sorry. I just got a lot of shit on my mind and I lashed out at y'all two."

"Yea, us too." I said calming down. "Im tryin' to run a gang and I ain't quite sure how to do it."

The girls eyes lit up. "Can I join?"

I wanted to say hell naw, but I thought about it. She could probably steal off of anybody, she could probably get into situations 'cause of her bein' a female and it'd make Miroku wanna fuckin' get involved. "A'ight. I'm InuYasha." I put my hand out and she shook it roughly.

"Hi InuYasha, I'm Sango." Afta 'dat, da Crips began to form.

"Crips? Ain't 'dat already a gang in Compton?" Miroku, Sango and I sat at a lunch table discussin' our gangs future. I mentioned us being called 'da Crips.

"Yea. So?" We was all sittin' on 'da same side of 'da table. Miroku was wedged between Sango and me, tryna' cop anotha' fill on Sango.

"So, we can't take 'dat name. We cant walk around takin' someone else's title. You mess around and fuck us all up."

"You think Ridas are 'da only fuckin' gang wit 'dat name in 'da whole country? Hell naw, probably 'bout 50 of 'em. It ain't like gangs got pendants on 'da names or nothin' " Sango suddenly let out a giggle.

"It's patents; with yo dumb ass." Miroku said takin' anotha' bite from his sandwich.

"I think it's a good idea. People already know 'da name so 'dey may take us seriously, think we part of 'dat gang or somethin'."

"All right than, I'm wit it." Miroku said reaching for Sango's ass when she replied while drinkin' her milk. "Touch my ass again and I'll break yo fuckin' hand off." Miroku instantly pulled away and nodded at me.

"A'ight 'da first thing we need is to get some dough. We can't sell shit at 'da moment cause we ain't got nothin' to sell, not weed or nothin. So y'all got any ideas?" Da bell suddenly rang and we all decided on robbing a sto' or sumthin. "Start wit a small place 'dan work our way up." We agreed to wear all black and rob dis' small gas station on da' edge of 'da Bronx.

We easily got a few pistolz for $330 dollars off of some guy in a alley thinkin' he was hustlin'. The gas station was called Fuel Up. It was da spot fo a lot of kids 'round our age. Hangin' around tryin' to steal some Cheetos since they ain't got nothin' else to do. It was 'round 3am when we got there and they had this Arabic fool at da register damn near fallin' sleep. I pushed da do' open, and suddenly dis bell rang , makin' the dude sit up. He took one look at all three of our masked faces and knew he was in for a rough night.

"Please! No shoot me!" The guy said in his heavy accent. "Than put the money in this bag!" I said in my distorted voice, tossing him a simple black plastic bag. All three of our voices were changed wit' a mic that we had on. We all sounded da' same so there was no way of foundin' out who we was. It sounded kinda like how you listen to records down south and some of em' are chopped & screwed. We sound like 'dat. The man shakily put the money from the old register in the bag while Miroku held the pistol to his head.

Once he was through he pointed to the camera and smiled.

"Cop will find out. Track you down! You wont get away with this!" He yelled with a hysterical laugh, dude looked crazy as fuck. It irked the fuck outta me, so I made sho' he'd never do 'dat shit to me again.

"You think so?" I cocked my gun back, closed my left eye, and blew one right in his head. A loud boom roared through the mini sto'. I aim at the video camera and destroyed 'dat mug.

"InuYasha! What the fuck?!" Miroku yelled at me in his distorted as well. "You just killed him!"

He walked ova to da pool of blood formin' around 'da guys body. Sango just stood there in shock with wat' I think was a smile on her face. To this day, I dunno wat she was thinkin'.

"I was finishin da job nigga! Bof' of y'all think about this shit. If we just robb 'da place, we'll be like every otha' group of niggas. Dat shit ain't original. So, we gotta do things a lil' differently. Mean fuckin' him and his place up! So are y'all down, or ready to quit and cry home to momma?" I stood there for a minute watchin' bof' of their reactions to wat I just did. Truth is, I was tremblin' when I pulled 'da trigger. Of course I neva' killed nobody befo' so I felt my heart beatin' fast, my hands sweatin, and me jumpin' when I heard the gun go off.

"I'm always down, InuYasha." They both said as they bof' started shootin' up 'da place. We shot up all 'da windows, walls ,ceiling, the register. We even blasted a few potato chips bags. We was all hyped up on adrenaline we barely found it in us to stop. We had to dip befo' someone called da' cops.

"Lets roll y'all, we can't risk gettin caught." They bof' nodded at me and we all ran from the sto' feelin' like we ran da Bronx.

"I was just walkin home from my late night shift when I saw Fuel Up. I was wonderin' why the lights were still on. I was walking closer when I saw Ahmed ...dead." The nurse explainin to 'da reporter on BNC news wat' she saw before she called, 'da cops began to cry. Inside I laughed. I knew none of those people down at Fuel Up would eva' believe 'dat the people dat' created all 'dis drama were only three 12 year old kids, chillin at a friends house at 'dat very moment. The reporter came back on 'da screen actin like he felt sad.

"Thank you Mrs. Watson. I know after seeing something like that, you're a bit shaken up. If anyone has any information on the robbery/massacre at Fuel Up, please call the number below the screen. Information on any witnesses will not be exposed to the media. The only piece of evidence the police have found was a note that stated. "We're here to rule the streets and get power. We'll do this of we have to take every gang in this hood down. We have arrived, we are The Crips. Be ready B.X"

I turned off the t.v in my living room and turned to Sango and Miroku grinnin' ear to ear. I knew 'da Crips was here to stay.

* * *

Whoo! This took me soo long to write! Glad im don't wit this chapter. So what should I do now y'all? Should I make a part three , or continue on with da present? Let me know what you guys think and I'll get started. Tell me what you guys think. R&R por favor!

Bye for now!


End file.
